


Proven

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: The ever polite and shy Cloud, who usually only chuckled at the words,rolled his eyes in exasperation.That was how Genesis found himself facing the sharp edge of Zack’s broadsword at ten in the morning.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. One Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since my last strifesodos fic. Recently re-reading some fics in this tags, _out of thirst_ , and decided to write one again. _Out of thirst_ (and lack of wifi connection /cough).
> 
> Pure crack. Might be plot later, but well. I haven't finished writing the end. Pray that I'll be able to finish this one.
> 
> ...this is multichapter, for once.
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Still owned by SquareEnix. I own nothing but this fic. 
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Unedited. Feel free to correct anything; grammar mistakes, stuffs from the game, etc.   
> \- Other tags to be added. That's all /run

For once after years, Genesis woke up late. Yet, he did not immediately prepare himself for today; he sat on his bed, eyes closed as if contemplating his life choices. For some reasons, had a feeling today would not be a good one…

(and unfortunately, it was proven to be true)

The loud knock on the door made him wince. He did not drink last night, nor did he have any kind of hangover. It was just. _The urgency_. In every knocks. Made him go, “What the everloving fuck,” under his breath.

“Coming, coming!” He did not snap— _had not_ , at least. His steps toward the door was dragged, unwilling, and spoke of incoming suffering. For the umpteenth time in his life, he was glad he didn’t install any door bell. With mako-enhanced hearing and whatnot, it would only worsen his mood. Worsened mood meant doom for anyone; and by anyone, it ranged from cadets to his superiors.

Genesis would gladly include Sephiroth. Too bad the impact on said General would not be as great as he hoped.

The knocking on the door was getting more frantic than before.

Unlocking the door, Genesis yelled, “For Gaia’s sake, stop knock—“

Then he was greeted by the sharp end of a trembling broadsword. Held by, lo and behold, none other than a heavily trembling SOLDIER Second Class Zack Fair. Who was now sporting a pale face, sweating profusely from head to toe, and—was that tears on his eyes? Zack Fair, crying before him? _From being scared out by Genesis Rhapsodos_?

Somehow, _somehow_ , Genesis could hear Angeal scolding him in the near future.

Leaning against the door frame, Genesis crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. “I just woke up. I haven’t thrown firaga anywhere, nor blasted it on anyone. I locked myself in my office till midnight, last night, to finish the paperwork piling up since last month. Now, state your reason for pointing your blade to me so that I can have my breakfast in peace.”

Tearfully, Zack shouted:

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SPIKEY, YOU DEMON IN RED!”

There was a beat. And then.

“…pardon me, but what happened to your chocobo buddy?”

To find the answer, we must turn back the time—around one or two hours before our proud Commander’s rise from his slumber, precisely.

Zack Fair, SOLDIER Second Class, was strolling around the ShinRa building to fetch a certain cadet for their morning spar. Before he could get said person, however, he found a familiar group cadet of four, whispering to each other in the middle of corridor, cowering in fear and black lines on their face.

“What do we do,” One of them said.

“Why are you asking us; we’re equally confused as you, damn it!” The other replied, rather panicked.

“Does anyone remember anything weird happening last night?” Another one whispered, his face serious and looking deep in thought.

“The Commander didn’t show up since afternoon to blast firaga,” was his friends’ collective answer. Spoken in equally serious tone. The person asking—let’s call him Cadet D—clicked his tongue, annoyance showing clear. “Not the Commander, duh! The chocobo, the chocobo!”

That got Zack’s ear perked up.

(before someone asked, no—not in literal sense. No matter how often his friends called him ‘Puppy’, he was still a human. Enhanced and currently misusing his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop one, but still a human)

“Our chocobo is _rather_ close with the Commander; it should be one of the probabilities!” Another cadet insisted. Let’s call him Cadet E. Cadet E’s argument was supported by a friend, name hidden by title Cadet A. While Cadet D looked like he was about to transform into dragon and breathe fire, Cadet B fell into a deep thought. The half-tired and half-irked Cadet D turned to his silent friend, asking, “What about you, dude? What do you think about this— _nightmare_?”

Zack peeked once again from behind the wall.

Cadet B looked like he was in dilemma.

“I’m not agreeing to the previous idea,” he stated, nervous as hell, “but I can’t think any other _logical_ reasoning behind the… drastic change… of our chocobo.”

From a far, Zack narrowed his eyes. After a moment of silence, he finally realized why they looked so familiar.

They were Cloud’s roommates, Gaia…

_So the ‘Chocobo’ they’re talking about is Spikey?_ was Zack’s thought. Approaching the group of four cadets without making any sound, he joined them in squatting. Lowering his voice, he asked, “What happened to Cloud, anyway?”

Apparently, even his whispering did not stop them from screaming in horror.

Cadet B was the first one to regain his composure. Patting his chest, he answered with a little difficulty, “C-C-Cloud—he—he—“

Zack waited patiently.

“To-today, we woke up as usual, _but Cloud was still asleep_.” Cadet B gulped, still with lots of difficulty, as if swallowing down a plate of food from cafeteria. Inhaled deeply, he continued, “I tried to wake him up, but he—he—“

To Zack’s astonishment, he broke down crying.

A cadet. Crying. In the middle of deserted corridor.

_What the heck happened at their dorm this morning?_ Zack thought, while trying to help the other three cadets calming their friend.

The answer decided to choose that moment to appear before him.

“The heck are you guys doing here? And why is he crying, oh Gaia—“

Zack was halfway greeting his cadet friend when he realized the disappearance of the back he supposed to pat. Blinking owlishly, he found that the four cadets were now running away, shrieking bloody murder until their throat sore. It was just, as if they were seeing ghost. A blood-thirsty one, at that.

Confused, Zack returned his attention to Cloud.

And noticed the deep frown and the gritted teeth, which reminded him of a certain Commander in scarlet leather jacket.

The first alarm rang inside Zack’s head. Out of habit, he backed away to a safe distance. By safe distance, it meant his back was against the wall at the end of the corridor, broadsword shielding him from incoming fireballs.

…or not.

This was not Genesis Rhapsodos he faced now.

It was a dumbfounded Cloud Strife, the shock on his face mirroring the one on Zack’s.

Zack lowered his guard, putting back the weapon on its sheath. After coughing awkwardly, his usual grin made its return. “Yo, Spikey! Ready for our spar? I’ll keep my winning streak too today, I’m telling ya!”

Hearing that, Cloud huffed. And rolled his eyes. And still smiled. “Of course you would. When did I ever win against you, anyway.”

But the point was, Cloud rolled his eyes.

The ever polite and shy Cloud, who usually only chuckled at the words, _rolled his eyes in exasperation_.

The second alarm rang, louder than the first.

At that, Zack bolted toward the nearest elevator, and clicked the Firsts’ apartment floor frantically.

And that was how Genesis found himself facing the sharp edge of Zack’s broadsword at ten in the morning.

_So much for his day off…_


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Firsts and one cadet in a room. What might go wrong? 
> 
> (apparently, everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than previous one. Strifesodos appearing here uwu
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- unedited (too)  
> \- I need more strifesodos gdi /fliptable

“So you’re freaking out. At ten—no, half past ten—in the morning. Because your chocobo buddy is acting like _me_.”

They were now sitting on the black couch, facing each other, while eating his freshly made pancake (Genesis managed to make some by a miracle; taming a wild puppy in panic mode was not his job, per se, but he learnt from a pro as a daily occurrence). Zack gulped down what looked three stacks of pancakes coated in honey and syrup and powdered sugar, not stopping before leaving his plate clean. “Without the dialect, but yeah. Even his roommates are thinking it’s related to you.”

“Even though I haven’t made any appearance since yesterday afternoon?”

“More like, it’s precisely because you didn’t appear since yesterday afternoon.”

Genesis stared blankly at Zack. The dark-haired teen shrugged instead. “I heard them saying that first-hand.” More like eavesdropped, but Genesis did not need to know that. “Go finish your breakfast first, then I’ll show you today’s nightmare before the hysteric spread to the whole ShinRa building—“

Two PHS rang loud.

There was an exchange of blank stares, and then.

_Click_.

“Hello, Angeal. Before you accuse me of anything, no—I haven’t stepped out of my apartment yet. I’m now eating lovely pancakes with your Puppy, after he greeted me with buster sword half an hour ago. He’s now dealing with another call, presumably from Kunsel—“ He caught Zack shuddered, proving his guess to be true, “—hm? Report to Sephiroth office, now?” A beat. “…do I really have to? I don’t feel like meeting him—no never mind that I’ll be there in five, so _don’t let Hojo land a touch on Cloud—_ “

Exactly five minutes later, Genesis found himself sitting face to face with an awkward Cloud Strife. Angeal and Sephiroth sat in the sidelines, monitoring their interaction while also guarding the door. Zack was nowhere to be seen; “Gotta go to Kunsel, told me to keep the four cadets away from the labs,” was his reasoning.

So there they were. Dividing into two groups to prevent Hojo investigating this matter, because apparently, Cloud was _that_ popular.

“…I never know you’re this popular.”

Cloud said nothing. He kept averting his eyes, pretending not to see Genesis.

Which irked the Commander, judging from his twitching lips.

“I’m here, Chocoboy.”

On normal days, Cloud would have looked back at him with anger. He would be shouting, “I’m not Chocobo!” then apologized after realizing that he shouted at Genesis. The redhead would proceed to smirk, ruffling the spike of blond hair, and treat him a milkshake or two afterward.

Today, however, was not that normal day. Cloud _ignored_ him; he kept silent, looking downcast, and fidgeting on his seat. As if he was hiding something—as if it was a secret Genesis shouldn’t know.

Which, of course, irked the Commander further and further.

“Cadet Cloud Strife, look at me. Now.”

And Cloud had the nerve to cover his face when he _finally_ turned to face Genesis.

Genesis heard someone snort, but hell if he care! There’s more pressing matter here, damn it!

“You better face me, _properly_ , before I blast you with fireballs.”

For the first time on this sunny day, the blond finally spoke, “You love me too much to turn me into firework.”

Now someone coughed. Hard. From the voice, Genesis knew that was Angeal, but he was too invested in Cloud’s word to care about his long time best friend’s fit of coughs. Narrowing his eyes, he threw suspicious glance at the cadet in green. “Pray tell, who taught you to be that cheeky?”

“You did,” Cloud murmured, still covering the upper part of his face.

“…I did?”

Cloud nodded once, short and simple.

From sideline, Sephiroth muttered, “Learning from a pro, indeed.”

Genesis chose to wave his hand at that. To Cloud, he said, “You’re not wrong, but that doesn’t make you safe from being a candidate for my practice target. Now tell me—“

Rapier was unsheathed. Angeal shouted his name, reprimanding him for pointing his blade at an innocent cadet. Genesis, as he usually was, ignored that in favor of looking down at the still-hiding-his-face Cloud Strife.

His mako blue eyes glinted dangerous.

“Who are you and what have you done to _my_ Cloud, impostor?”

**.**

Dear Gaia, Genesis was being his dramatic self again. Pointing rapier at a cadet’s neck like that, while proclaiming said cadet was _his_ …

Angeal shook his head. He knew that Cadet Strife had been behaving strange since early morning, but he also knew this was not the best way to interrogate him. He was about to approach Genesis to scold him as usual (at this point, it had became their daily habit). However, Sephiroth gestured him not to and stayed where he was.

Sephiroth, who was now losing his amusement and increasing his guard toward the Cadet.

Angeal sighed that spoke of long suffering.

“Not you too, Sephiroth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud turning into Genesis (with dialect and coat) is referring to (one of) my fav fic, Genesis Clone, by RegenesisX on FFn. Drop a visit, they write good fics~ (>w<)b
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	3. What Actually Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours later in Sephiroth’s office, under Genesis’ glare and rapier threat, Cloud finally realized his error and the reason why his roommates were like lost ducklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...uh, I'm back? Happy almost anniversary for this fic? /sweats
> 
> So here is the third (and final) chapter. Next chapter will be like an extra-ish. Hope you enjoy OwO

When Cloud woke up, it was still dark, and somehow, he was not in his room on Tifa’s bar. Looking around in haze, he saw four other people sleeping in the same room. Four people, of whom he remembered had died during Sephiroth’s madness fiasco. They were now sleeping soundly, some snoring, and Cloud was wide-awake with eyes wide as saucer.

For some reason, he went back to his teenage years.

For some reason, he time-traveled into the past where everything had not gone wrong.

Cloud took a deep breath. He tried to remember what was wrong before he went to sleep; that’s right, he did not get into any accident. He went to sleep normally, closed his eyes normally, he dreamed a dream that was not a nightmare, yet _bam_ —when he woke up, here he was. As far as he remember, there was no more danger; with Underground annihilated, Midgar and the whole continent was now safe. Sephiroth went back to nothingness, Hojo definitely perished, and they all lived in peace.

Yet somehow, he still ended up here, back in his youth.

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose, his frown deep.

Deciding that it was too early to think (it’s not even dawn yet, for Gaia’s sake), he lied back down, and took another deep breath.

He closed his still normal, mako-less blue eyes.

And went sleeping until he heard people murmuring next to him. His inner alarm went off; Cloud jumped down from his bed and grabbed the neck of the nearest person, _out of reflex._

His roommate’s face went pale, and Cloud internally went _‘Uh oh, this doesn’t look good…’_

The room was so silent that someone gulping down their own saliva could be heard clearly.

Cloud released the poor cadet’s neck.

One of his roommate whimpered. One other gathered his guts and waved—tremblingly. “Uh, morning… Cloud.”

Cloud cleared his throat. Using his _usual_ tone, he nodded and replied, “Good morning.”

Then someone shrieked. Then chaos ensued.

The four of them ran away in panic, each trying to shove down others as they raced madly toward the door. Curses and cusses were heard; they echoed in the hallway, their footsteps gradually disappearing.

Cloud was left alone in the room, standing dumbfounded and shocked.

What the heck were those responses?

**.**

Hours later in Sephiroth’s office, under Genesis’ glare and rapier threat, Cloud finally realized his error and the reason why his roommates were like lost duckling.

Firstly, he grabbed someone’s neck—by reflex. Secondly, instead of greeting them with a smile (or apologizing, in this case), Cloud greeted them with his trademark cold voice. _‘And thirdly,’_ he thought, as he rest down the hand that covered the upper part of his face, _‘was letting my guard down when talking with Zack, and unconsciously mimicking this should-be-dead ex-lover of mine.’_

Finally facing the infamous Genesis Rhapsodos’ temper after so many years, Cloud smiled awkwardly.

“Good morning, Commander Rhapsodos, sir. How have you been?”

One hints, and the rapier fell with a loud clanging noise. “You are not _my_ Cloud,” Genesis spat, his mako blue eyes narrowed.

Out of the blue, Cloud felt a heavy pang. How should he reply? “I’m still Cloud Strife, only from the future”? Or should it be “Nor you are my Commander, for he had died in a place far away from me”? What should he do? What should he say? Those two answers he could think of, either way guaranteed more and more questions.

“Genesis, you’re making him cry.”

“What—“

Cloud hurriedly covered his eyes, wiping the silently falling tears with his sleeves. He could hear Genesis and Angeal exchanging words; he could hear Sephiroth’s steps, coming steadily and stopping next to him. He tried hard not to make any sound—he really did. Yet somehow, _somehow_ , he kept hiccupping. And coughing. And sniffling.

And slowly, Genesis and Angeal’s stopped bickering.

That last part went unnoticed. He was too busy thinking how to stop crying and how did he ended up crying this much. He woke up with his sixteen years old body but with his twenty something years old temperament; according to that, he should be able to calm down quickly, right? His adult self had so much control of his self. He shouldn’t be reduced into a mess like this, right?

However, he still did, and the pain in his chest felt like it grew swollen.

How embarrassing.

He still couldn’t control his tearduct. The tears went down his face with _drop drop drop_ , and fell on his cadet uniform pants. The hands in black gloves that pulled down his hands gently also got stained; they got wet, but drying them off was no problem.

Those hands—they were warm. And alive. And was now holding his own.

“Take a deep breath, and more as you need it.” Cloud followed his instruction, his shoulder still trembling. “Yeah, good boy. You might not be the real Cloud, but you have his temperament. Your blue eyes, your untamed chocobo hair—they are real, and not fakes, aren’t they?” Genesis chuckled as he wiped away Cloud’s tears. “Calm down first, and tell me everything after that, okay?”

Cloud closed his eyes. “You won’t believe me.”

“Believing or not, that’s for later. I just need to know what happen, got it?”

Cloud nodded. He closed his eyes tighter, forcing the last bit of tears to fall quickly. After taking another deep breath, he braced himself and told Genesis the truth.

All of them.

**.**

**.**

This person might not be _his_ Cloud, but he got Cloud’s appearance—and thus, Genesis’ weakness. When the youth broke down crying, Genesis felt like his heart was being stabbed. It hurt, it hurt so much; this guilt he felt when he made the youth cry with his words, it was no different with what he felt when he made _his_ Cloud cry from his sharp, mean words. So, out of habit, he kneeled down and hold Cloud’s hands. Holding them gently, wrapping his fingers around the smaller wrist. As per his own words, he listened. He listened to everything this Cloud said, even though some was unbelievable. He listened until the end, where Cloud explained the reason why he arrived here, and why his roommate created such havoc in the morning.

Hearing that he had already died in this Cloud’s timeline was surprising enough. Pressing down the urge to deny, he opened his mouth, “Simply put, you— _somehow_ —time-travelled.”

Cloud nodded.

“So, you’re still _my_ Cloud, but from the future.”

Genesis saw Cloud’s ears went red, and he smirked. “Say, Love. Does this future version of you still have me in your heart?”

Genesis could hear Angeal coughing (again) behind his back. He also heard Sephiroth snorting, but ah, why should he care.

He had an adorable guest from the future he had to entertain on his day off. Other stuffs were practically sorted into spam or unimportant label.

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward to the extra, honored readers! /EY


	4. What Happened After That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was really a weird day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- I didn't write much in this whole year (stuffs happened) nor I stayed permanently in this fandom. Pardon for inaccuracies. orz.   
> \- un-beta-ed. Feel free to correct grammar mistakes.   
> \- might be OOC-ish...?

**(1 - Ice Cream and Sunset)**

* * *

Genesis ended up ‘kidnapping’ Cloud. As per his own words, directed to the four scared stiff roommates: “I’m healing your chocobo. He’s too stressed to stay in class, so I’m taking him out on a date.”

There was a wink.

Someone fainted from fright.

Remembering the incident, Cloud snorted.

Currently, he was enjoying three scoops of ice cream. Chocolate, vanilla, and mint—Genesis frowned at that last one, but shrugged it off. Following his request (made when he was still feeling sentimental and eyes wet from tears), they sat on an abandoned building’s roof, waiting for sunset before going back to ShinRa. “Enjoying sunset with your loved one,” Genesis stretched his hands, sitting next to Cloud, his feet dangling in the air. “Never know you’re a romantic at heart, Cloud.”

Cloud swallowed the last bite first. And then, “If I said it was your influence, would your head grow bigger and your peacock tail spread?”

That caught Genesis off-guard. He guffawed. “I definitely did _not_ teach you that.”

Cloud smiled. “You definitely did. Angeal will agree with me.”

“Don’t bring Angeal in, damn it. That’s cheating.”

Cloud chuckled, leaning against Genesis’ shoulder. “Now you sound like Zack.” As expected, Genesis denied it whole-heartedly. As he let Genesis messed his unruly hair, Cloud slowly closed his mako-less blue eyes, enjoying this peaceful time.

Perhaps when he woke up, he would return to where he should be. Perhaps when he opened his eyes, Genesis would no longer exist; neither would Zack, Angeal, and the sane version of Sephiroth.

But for now, Genesis was still here, and Cloud was enjoying his warmth. His friends were alive, his love was breathing.

This was a sweet dream he did not dare to have in his daydream.

* * *

**(2 - Small Talk)**

* * *

Cloud slept since the sun set. Genesis had to carry him on his back as he returned into ShinRa building. Cloud did not even woke up in the train, neither did he when Genesis laid him on the bed. He slept like a log—nobody dared to use the other ‘comparation’. They did not want to jinx it, and so they kept their mouth shut as they waited for the Sleeping Beauty to wake up.

Sephiroth glanced at the anxious Zack. Said person was now walking back and forth, circling around Genesis’ living room while messing his messy hair. “Shouldn’t you do something about your protégé, Angeal?”

“Let him be. If I made him sit down, I have this feeling he might start chewing at something.” A beat, and then, Angeal let out a sigh that spoke of long-suffering. “It’s infecting me, his anxiety is spreading…” was said with Sephiroth’s scoffing in the background. Throwing his hands in the air, he stood up and declared, “You know what? I’m cooking dinner now. We aren’t ordering take out tonight, Cloud will need something more nutritious…”

And off he went to his own apartment, dragging Zack along with him.

The now alone-in-the-living-room Sephiroth stood up, but he did not go toward the exit. He went toward where the bedroom was, and leaned against the door. He watched Genesis waiting for Cloud to wake up, their fingers intertwining. He watched Genesis waiting patiently with Loveless on his lap, ignoring Sephiroth’s presence—two things that were out of character for the Crimson Commander.

“Do you think it would happen?” Sephiroth finally spoke, after what felt like an eternity.

“What, the things that future Cloud said?” Genesis flipped a page. Without looking at Sephiroth, he kept reading. “If you simply erased the cause, that disaster would never happen, would it?” He asked back, as casual as ever. As if they were discussing the weather, and not planning a murder.

Sephiroth shook his head.

Genesis was not wrong, per se. And that Cloud from the future had given them signs.

“Say, Sephiroth.” Genesis finally took a look at him. Loveless on his laps was now closed, his other hand still linked with Cloud’s. Smirking wide, he continued, “Don’t you think it’s the time to drop by to your Professor’s lab? Like, you know.” He shrugged. “Have a chat, or invite him somewhere to have a picnic, just the three of us…?”

One of Sephiroth’s eyebrow rose. “You aren’t inviting Angeal?”

“Well, you see, someone has to watch over the kids, and that must be someone with patience.” He showed off the hand that was intertwined with Cloud’s. If a cadet were to hear his chuckle, they might bolt off that very second; it was none other the infamous firaga chuckle, one that appeared before Genesis started blasting off firaga everywhere. They were too familiar with the routine, and had memorized the whole thing that it became muscle memory. “I don’t have the required patience, and you have to help me dispose the proofs. So Angeal it is~”

“You’re taking me as a janitor?”

“Just count it as helping your friend, okay?” Genesis rolled his eyes. “Help me once and you shall be freed from that evil creature’s hold, my friend!”

Sephiroth could not help scoffing. He walked away, muttering, "My friend, the fates are cruel..." 

Genesis gasped. “DID YOU JUST—“

“I did not,” Sephiroth denied, widening his steps toward the exit. “I’ll go help Angeal cook. See you later at dinner.”

Before Genesis managed to call him back, the door was closed with a loud bang.

Genesis was in a trance.

Today was really a weird day.

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic till the end! 2020 is truly wild ride, hope you all stay safe & healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and/or kudos makes me happy~


End file.
